


oh baby let me in

by mindyfication



Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, there's super brief dean/gabriel/gabriel if self-cest squicks you, though the two gabes don't interact and one's a projection so shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindyfication/pseuds/mindyfication
Summary: “Hey stranger, fancy meeting you here,” he says.Dean can’t help a smile. “Gabe, stalking me again baby?”He laughs, bright red lollipop coming out of his mouth with a dramatic pop. “Only stalking if it’s unwanted. You saying you don’t want me Dean-o?”





	oh baby let me in

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for the album challenge, so going with mcr's first track: Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5q-ZEvHNSWs))

Dean’s nursing a beer at the local bar, unexpelled energy vibrating his bones. It had been a simple salt and burn, too simple. Too simple to take his mind off hunting alone and how much he hated it. He thinks about picking up Sammy for the millionth time, but Sam’s a college boy now. Enjoying it too, and Dean isn’t going to be the one to drag him back into hunting. God he wishes… 

He doesn’t allow himself to finish the thought, asking for a few shots of Jack instead. Dean’s finished the second when a body slips beside him. 

“Hey stranger, fancy meeting you here,” he says. 

Dean can’t help a smile. “Gabe, stalking me again baby?” 

He laughs, bright red lollipop coming out of his mouth with a dramatic pop. “Only stalking if it’s unwanted. You saying you don’t want me Dean-o?” 

Gabriel’s tongue curls around the lollipop in a familiar way, making his dick twitch. He knows Gabe’s trouble, an epic one-night stand turned fuck buddy that just shows up in towns he’s at randomly. Dean’s no idiot, he knows Gabe knows about the supernatural or is connected more intimately. And maybe if there wasn’t a cold motel bed awaiting him, he’d have the sense to call Gabe out on it once and for all. To demand to know how Gabe finds him so easily, how they’ve never even exchanged numbers and Dean is never honest with his future travel plans. 

But Dean _needs_ this. He needs the familiar sex and face and he wouldn’t say no to any of the other party favors Gabriel often carries. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Gabe was a witch- but he always got the heebie-jeebies from them, hated the bastards on sight. Salt, holy water, and silver didn’t affect him though, and that meant Gabe could just be a human with a freaky Dean-gps. (Sure the odds are really fucking low, but nothing makes sense and he isn’t putting that much effort into figuring it out anymore.)

“Fishing for compliments?” Dean finally asks, dragging his eyes up from Gabriel’s stained red mouth. 

“Sue me, I like to hear that I’m pretty,” Gabe says with a flutter of his eyelashes. 

His lips curl, “Buy me another drink, I’ll tell you all sorts of things.” 

“Or,” Gabriel says, a warm hand on his thigh, “we go back to my hotel room, and I’ll make you one.” 

“Yeah,” Dean says, isn’t going to even pretend his room can compare. Gabriel had money- like sketchy amounts of it- and every time he’s been to one of his places it’s been decadent beyond belief. In one there was a hot tub the size of a large pool full of liquid chocolate, another had enough young models for an orgy that would appease the gods, and another was all glass except for the walls connecting to other rooms and the hallway. Every place they fucked or even touched smudged the glass, and Dean still hasn’t decided if that was gross or really hot. 

So Dean’s a little surprised when tonight’s room is lavish but otherwise ordinary, doesn’t think about it as Gabe pushes him on the bed, mouth and fingers insistent. He gets lost in a haze of pleasure, Gabriel’s always been good at overwhelming him, each of them endlessly trying to one-up the other. 

He wakes up fast to the scent of bacon, is up and reaching under his pillow before he remembers this isn’t his room and no knife will be there. 

“Morning handsome,” Gabe drawls, and Dean gets up and dresses in the silk robe that was left out for him. It matches the one Gabriel’s wearing, only green instead of blue, and it’s too comfortable for Dean to care about that- or the embroidered initials. 

There’s an absolute mountain of food on the table- pancakes, french toast, bagels, turnovers, muffins, bacon, ham, sausage, waffles, and so many different fruits he doesn’t even know the name of them all. It’s like having your own breakfast buffet and Dean is going to give Gabriel one hell of a blowjob after they eat. 

“Dude, how much did you bribe the room service people?” 

Gabriel laughs, and they sit on the couch, Gabe inching the table closer. (Dean isn’t sure how he does it without anything falling- not even the pyramid of miniature muffins- but damn does he appreciate all the food being within arm’s reach.) 

“Their salary.” 

“Huh?” he asks, scarfing down a delicious blackberry muffin. 

Gabriel’s smile is lazy and indulgent, “I own the place. I started traveling more and I decided to invest in hotels.” 

“Shit, I wouldn’t have been such a cheap date.”

Gabe shrugs, pouring chocolate sauce all over his waffle, “I’ll take you shopping next time pretty woman.” 

Dean snorts, is about to reply when he discovers tiny pies underneath the waffle tray and practically squeals. 

“Breakfast pies! Oh my god,” he says, quickly moving them all onto his plate. “You uh, did you want any?” 

Gabriel smirks, dips a piece of bacon in chocolate, “I’m always happy to watch.” 

Dean rolls his eyes, which might be undercut by the sounds he makes at how very delicious the mini cherry pie is, all tart sweetness on his tongue. 

“Who’s Sam?” He asks, and the room’s temperature must drop, goosebumps rising all over Dean. “You said their name in your sleep. Ex-girlfriend, boyfriend? Should I be jealous?” 

Dean’s smile is tight, “Thought we agreed- no chic- no chatting about personal shit.” 

Gabe pouts, sticking his bottom lip out comically far. “But baby, it’s been so long.” He continues in a more serious yet carefree tone, “Makes a man curious.” 

Dean doesn’t have an answer for that, eating the last mini pie instead- a scrumptious blueberry one. 

“Look, Dean,” Gabriel starts. “I like you, I really do. I just wanna know you better.” 

It’s a near-echo of what Cassie said to him once. And his heart aches remembering her disbelief and anger. He isn’t going to make that mistake again, isn’t dumb enough to try honesty again. 

“Aw, I thought you liked the whole man of mystery shtick.” 

“C’mon Dean,” Gabe says. “I’ll start. Absentee Dad, a mess of siblings that can’t stop fighting, and one hell of an oral fixation. Your turn.” 

It sounds so simple like that, like nothing real is being admitted. “Um pretty much the same,” Dean spits out quickly, “but one sibling, fought with our old man.” 

“Mhmm, tell me more,” Gabe murmurs, curling up on the couch, huge pile of food forgotten. “What do you do for work?” 

There’s a lie on the tip of his tongue- exterminator was always a good one, a simple bend to the truth. His eyes fall closed, this is how it started with Cassie too. A lie about being a mobile exterminator, getting called in for more exotic cases. She’d assumed he meant dangerous pets and loose zoo animals. He can see their future so easily- Gabe and him shacking up in one of his many hotels, making sure nothing ever follows him home from work. Becoming increasingly paranoid, not well hidden enough salt lines by the windows and doors. He’d find out one day, the life always stuck too close. Either one of Dean’s weapons that couldn’t be laughed off, or coming across a journal, or the worst case with something finding him. Thoughts of Gabriel himself being, knowing of the supernatural feel distant and childish now. A dream he’d made up for himself in the beginning so that this moment would never happen.

“I can’t do this,” Dean says, going to the other room quickly to get dressed. 

“Woah, slow down there cowboy. You don’t have to tell me-”

“Anything?” Dean interrupts with a harsh laugh, pulling on last night’s jeans. 

Gabriel frowns, “Dean I’m not going to-”

“Look,” Dean cuts him off again. “Let’s not make this harder than it is-”

“ _Why_? Because I asked you a common-”

“I like you man, I really do-”

“You have a funny fucking way of showing it.” 

Fully dressed now, grimy and out of place feeling, Dean says, “You deserve someone normal and great. I’m not that.”

Gabriel snorts, “And I don’t get to decide what I want? You’re an ass Winchester.” 

“It’ll be better this way.” Dean mutters, is out of the hotel room, out of the hotel as if distance will ease the twisted feeling in his gut. 

It _has_ to be better this way. Random one-night stands don’t need to know him, don’t ask real questions. Sure they might not be quite as memorable, but they won’t hurt each other in the end. It isn’t until he’s in the parking lot that Dean realizes he never told Gabriel his last name. 

He’s back upstairs with a gun a minute later, but the suite is completely empty. There’s no evidence of their ginormous breakfast and he could have sworn the sheets were green and gold, not yellow paisley. There’s a single cherry lollipop on the bedside table, and Dean backs away slowly. 

He should return with an emf reader, question the staff. He should figure out what the hell Gabriel even _is_. He knows this, and just because he doesn’t want to do it doesn’t mean it doesn’t need to be done. Doesn’t mean it will or won’t end with a dead Gabriel in his arms and- 

His phone rings then, and Dean takes the excuse to drive off to Mississippi. 

.

“Gabe,” Dean says, didn’t want to believe it. The janitor shared little mannerisms, and his peace offering was entirely too familiar. 

“Caught me,” the janitor says, his fake face dissolving away to reveal Gabriel. “I’m a little offended you didn’t recognize me earlier.” 

Dean lets out a breathless laugh, “Yeah well those two were in Atlanta with us.” 

“So they were,” Gabe says, snapping his fingers to make the music and display disappear. 

“You’ve been killing people,” Dean says, the stake heavier in his jacket. 

Gabriel shrugs, “Only monsters Dean-o. You hunt them too.” 

“I can’t let you do that,” he says, coming closer. 

Gabriel sighs, “I liked your drama better when it was if you should tell me about the things that go bump in the night.” 

Incredulity comes up his throat fast, “Why didn’t you say something?” 

“Why didn’t you?” Gabe counters. 

“Because I liked you asshole,” Dean spits out, has suddenly run out of space, is right before Gabriel. 

His lips twitch, and Gabriel echoes the words that have haunted him, “Funny fucking way of showing it.”

“Will you stop?” Dean asks. 

Gabriel rolls his eyes, pulls Dean down into his lap. “You gonna stop me baby?” 

And Gabriel kisses him, his lips sticky sweet and strawberry. It’s artificial, he can recognize it now- his taste matches all the young models. Sam and Bobby bust in then, and Dean must be a sucker, doesn’t tell them. He knows Gabriel won’t hurt them, they’re not his type and don’t pose a serious threat. 

He leans forward instead to whisper, “Next time kiss me yourself.” 

And Dean stabs the copy, falls to the ground as it disintegrates. He has the sudden image of two Gabriels fucking him, and now is _so_ not the time for those kind of thoughts. 

“You okay Dean?” Sammy asks, pulls him up. “What was that?” 

“Yeah,” Dean lies, “let’s get out of here.” 

.

That night they get separate rooms, Sam bless him, doesn’t ask why. Two Gabriels appear around midnight, the real one kissing him first, the other holding him. He still tastes sweet, mango this time, but there’s a depth to it, like an undercurrent of power. 

“How’d you know?” 

Dean huffs, “You didn’t taste right. Tell me you can’t read my mind.” 

Both of the Gabriels grin, the one behind him dropping a kiss to his shoulder. “No. Share with the class?” 

“I was serious about you not killing people,” Dean says, trying not to show how much he’s enjoying being between two of him. They’re all warmth and touch, pure pleasure.

Gabe raises an eyebrow, “You wanna take away my entertainment?” 

“Replace,” Dean says, a ridiculous flush burning his cheeks. 

Gabriel grins, “My, my, don’t we have a high opinion of ourselves.” 

Dean rolls his eyes, “You gonna stop killing people?” 

“I suppose I could be persuaded into less lethal pranks,” Gabriel admits. 

Dean relaxes at that, “Good.” 

“Now tell me,” one of them says, hands all over him, “what exactly were you imagining with two of me?” 

And Dean licks his lips slow, tells him.


End file.
